Water Under A Broken Bridge
by tlokatlabstwxaas
Summary: Takes place when Brandon confesses his feelings for Callie. They go through a lot in this story, Liam returns, and Stef and Lena have a secret that could change Brandon and Callie's relationship forever.
1. The Conversation

**AN: Hey guys, this is my first Fosters Fanfiction. I don't own anything but my storyline. So I'm gonna update as much as I can but after new episodes I will probably write something involving that episode. Brandon and Callie are obviously the main couple in this story so enjoy!**

**Brandon POV**

I slammed the car door shut. I was furious. She goes out with the one guy I warned her about, not believing me, and then making me pick her and him up to avoid the cops. I can't believe her! Is it possible to be so mad and still so attracted to someone at the same time?

"Look, I said I was sorry." Callie said annoyed by the cold shoulder I was giving her.

"And I said it was _okay_." I said sarcastically. It was most defiantly not okay.

"Well then why are you still acting so mad?" She half asked half yelled.

"Do you _really_ have to ask?! You just had me pick you up on a date with _Wyatt_." His name was like acid on my tongue.

"Why do you hate Wyatt so much?" She could be so clueless sometimes.

"This isn't even about Wyatt! Ok?! I don't want you dating Wyatt because I don't want you dating anyone." I finished looking at the ground sheepishly, then meeting her gaze to see tears slightly forming in her eyes. I knew what was coming. That stupid rejection speech. She looked away.

"I can't." She whispered. "I can't do this." I wasn't letting her get out of this so easily.

"Well too bad." I said.

"No, even having this conversation could have me a Jude kicked out of the house." She said between clenched teeth.

"That would never happen!" I can't believe she would think that we would let her just back in that system, especially with her little brother.

"You don't know that!" She said in almost a desperate tone. "Alright two years ago, Jude and I were in a realty good foster home. Defiantly the best one before coming here. And they had a son, and he was really nice to me so we started hanging out. And then the parents found out, and he told them that is was all my fault, and that I was coming onto him. And the next day, the next day they had me a Jude sent away. So yeah, Brandon, it can happen, 'cause it already did." She finished sadly. Wait, wait is that who Liam is?

"Callie, is that what you wrote about in your journal? Is that who Liam is?" I asked anger rising with every word. She stayed silent, looking at the ground.

"Callie? Callie answer me. Is that who Liam is?" I asked again, trying to stay calm.

"Yes…" She said in barely a whisper. I was so mad that somebody would do that to her. She deserves so much better. I grabbed her arms with a vice grip, scared that if I let her go, she'd slip away forever.

"Callie? Callie look at me." She raised her head slightly meeting my gaze. "I would never do that. I would never ruin what you, and me, and Jude, and Moms, and the twins have, because it's too precious. Callie, I've never felt with anyone what I've felt with you." I take her hand with mine and place it on my hest, over my heart, leaving my other hand on her arm. "Do you feel that? Every time I see you, talk to you, touch you, my heart starts beating a little faster. Callie, I'm falling for you, hard and fast, and I don't think that it's gonna slow down anytime soon." I finished looking her in the eyes and seeing those tears that were forming earlier, finally fall. I brush them away with the pad of my thumb and tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. I pull her close to me and kiss her. She kisses back and puts one hand on my neck and the other on my hip. I feel her tense up and she pulls away about 5 seconds later and lets out a heart-wrenching sob. I feel my heart break as she lays her head down on my chest, her tears staining my shirt.

"Brandon?" She whimpers as she speaks, still crying. "How? How can you feel that way about me? I'm broken. I'm nothing." She starts sobbing again. Her knees aren't able to hold her up anymore so she collapses, taking me with her. I wrap my arms around her and hum her one of my compositions. The one I played her when we first met. When she finally stopped crying she started shivering, considering it gets cold at night. I pick her up bridal style and walk into the house, closing the door with my foot, and take her up the stairs into the room she shares with Mariana, who thankfully wasn't in there at the moment. I gently lay her down on her bed and sit down next to her, brushing her hair out of her face while she closed her eyes trying to breath again.

"Brandon…" She breathed out.

"Yes?" I asked, still brushing her hair with his fingers.

"Stay with me tonight." It wasn't a question and she already knew my answer. I took off my tennis shoes and sock and did the same with her shoes. I also took off both of our jackets and set them on her desk chair. I walked over to the light switch turning it off, and then returning to the bed. I pulled the covers over both of us. Her back was facing my chest so I wrapped my arm around her waist ad placed a kiss on the back of her neck. I heard her sigh in content soon after her breathing became steady, telling me that she was asleep. I went over how I was going to explain this to everyone tomorrow in my head, but to be honest, I didn't care. I knew eventually Mom and Lena would except it and Bill would let it slide. All I focused on was falling asleep. Soon after, I drifted off with all the thoughts racing in my head finally coming to a hault.

**AN: So tell me what you guys think with a review. Should I continue? What did you like? What did you dislike? Just tell what you thought! Love you all :* **

**Brallie Forever! 3 3 3**


	2. Morning After

**AN: I was bored so I thought I would write another chapter for this story. I don't own anything.**

**Callie POV**

I woke up to feel someone's warm breath on the back of my neck. After a few seconds, the memories of last night came back. The argument about Wyatt, Brandon confessing his feelings to me, breaking down in front of him, him carrying me inside and staying the night, and now I suddenly knew who was breathing on my neck sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey." His voice made me jump slightly. I turned in his arms to face him, my nose brushing his.

"Hey, is Mariana in here?" I whispered, in case the answer was yes.

"No, she slept over at Lexis place. She texted me saying that they are going to be gone at the mall all day." He said with a smile.

"Brandon, I never got a chance to tell you how I feel last night what with the crying and all. I wanted to tell you that I feel the same way." I said as I looked down sheepishly. I bit her lip slightly looking to the side. He groaned.

"Please stop doing that. It drives me crazy." He spoke with plea in his voice.

"Doing what?" I asked. I didn't understand what he meant.

"Biting your lip. It just makes me want to kiss you even more than I usually do, 'cause it makes me wish those were my teeth." He said with a smirk. God, the things he does to me. He should know that I'd be doing it a lot more often, now that I know the truth.

"Who says they can't be?" I was just teasing him but apparently he took me seriously, considering that right after I said that, he kissed me hard, taking my lower lip between his teeth and biting gently, causing me to yelp in surprise. I push him off a mean, giggling a little.

"Whoa, wait. Did Callie Jacob just giggle? The world must be ending." He finished with a smile. I slapped his chest lightly, trying to hold back a smile, but failing. "But seriously, you really feel the same way?" His voice dropped slightly, getting serious.

"Yeah…I do." I said looking him in the eyes. "But I don't know what to tell Stef and Lena. I mean, isn't it against the rules for foster sibling to be together?" I asked sadly. I really did like Brandon, maybe even love, eventually. The thought that I might not be able to be with him made my chest hurt and my eyes burn with tears.

"In principal, yes. But Moms will understand about the whole forbidden, and misunderstood love thing." He said with a smile.

"Love?" I asked shyly, biting my lip again.

"Well, I can't tell if it's love yet, but it will be, soon." He smiled. "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay. I never thought that anyone would actually love me. Let alone somebody as kind-hearted, talented, and sweet person as you. Not to mention how utterly attractive you are." I winked at that last statement. He looked at me in awe.

"Callie, you're smart, funny, talented at guitar, and amazingly beautiful." He said as he brushed a strand of hair behind my ear. I found out that I loved when he did that.

"Brandon, can I ask you a question?" I looked sheepishly into his eyes.

"Yeah, anything." He said with concern in his voice.

"Did you and Talya ever, you know…" I couldn't finish the question, terrified of the answer.

"Yeah, 4 times." He said looking down. I tensed up, and moved away from him, standing up off the bed. I started pacing around the room, taking in the fact that the boy that I was pretty sure I was in love with had sex with the girl who knew my biggest secret, and didn't care if she told people.

"But Callie," He started, standing up and walking over to me. "I'm with you now. I broke up with Talya. I don't even like her anymore. She threatened to tell your secret because you and I got close and I don't want anything to do with a person like that." He finished and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind, taking one of his hands to push my hair to one side and placed a kiss on my neck, just where my shoulder met my throat. He moved his lips upward until he was just behind my ear, and I yelped. I guess he found a sweet spot even I didn't know about. I felt him smile against my skin and swiped his tongue along that one spot, causing me to moan. He removed his lips from my neck and spoke.

"I guess I found your sweet spot." I could hear the smirk I his voice. I glanced over to the clock and saw that it was 9:17. It was Saturday so it didn't matter how late it was. Brandon blowing on the wet spot on my neck where his tongue was sent shivers down my spine and brought me back to reality.

"Brandon, we should get downstairs for breakfast." I said trying to concentrate, but finding it hard with his teeth nibbling on my ear lobe.

"When are we going to tell Stef and Lena?" He asked stepping away from me and taking my hand in his, dragging me towards the door.

"When we feel they'll understand that we really care about each other." I said with a smile. "You should go change into what you would sleep in so it looks like you actually slept in PJ's and go downstairs. I'll meet you down there in a little while. I want to write in my journal quickly." I say and I walk over to grab his jacket and shoes to hand to him. "Take these too."

"Thanks. I'll see you downstairs soon." He smiled before closing the door. I heard his footsteps fade away as I turned around and slid my back down the door, smiling like and idiot, but I didn't care. Brandon was mine, even though nobody knew.

**AN: There you guys go! Review what you think! Also, tell me how you think Brallie is going to get together in the show! Love you all :***


	3. Puppies and Dishes

**Callie POV**

_Brandon Foster._

_His name alone sends shivers down my spine. God, he's so amazing. He understands what I'm going through, and knows when to give me space. I only feel bad because now I have to let down Wyatt. To be honest, I didn't think our relationship type thing wasn't even going to last, we were too different, and he was bad news. I really hope Lena and Stef allow Brandon and I together. I don't know if I could stand being away from him again. He's just so, him. It's so hard to explain how he makes he feel, but it's amazing. Not to mention how completely hot he was, especially with that stupid half smile when is hair is slightly ruffled. I think I'm in love. It's scary, mainly because I have only known him for a month, but it's so worth it. I only worry about Jude. The last time I went out with my foster brother, we were kicked out of the house, and Jude knows why. Oh crap, it's already 9:43. I have to go downstairs._

_Callie_

I finished writing and put my journal in its usual spot, second from the bottom and walked over to the part of the closet that was mine. I grabbed a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants to make it look like I hadn't slept in my clothes, and walked downstairs. I saw everyone, except Mariana of course, in the kitchen eating breakfast. Brandon looked me up and down, obviously checking me out, and smirked. I blushed slightly under his gaze. Nobody noticed, thank god. I went over to the cupboard to grab a mug and walked over to the coffee machine to fill up the cup when I heard Lena's voice.

"How did you sleep sweetie?" She asked me with her cheery voice.

"Good. Probably the best I have the whole time I've been here." I said and I heard Brandon chuckle a little.

"What's so funny, B?" Stef asked him.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just remembered something Dad told me." He covered smoothly. I sat next to him, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Okay. Well Lena and I are going to take Jude to the animal shelter because he want to look at the puppies, and Jesus is going over to the skate park so it's just going to be you and Callie, so B I want you to practice your piece for your next audition and Callie, if you could clean up the dishes that would be great." Stef said as she put her plate into the sink.

"How long are you guys going to be gone?" Brandon asked her.

"A couple hours. We are thinking about adopting one!" Lena said excited.

"Were you going to ever tell us, or just walk in with a puppy and go 'Hey guys, this is Buster!'" Jesus asked laughing.

" We were probably just going to walk in with the puppy." Stef joked.

"Hey it's 9:50, we should probably get going." Lena said as she grabbed her purse. "C'mon Jesus, we can drop you off." Jude walked over and gave me hug goodbye.

"See ya later Callie." He said into my shirt. I kissed his head.

"Have fun, kid." I smiled as he walked out with the rest of the family. As the door closed, I turned to Brandon.

"Are you finished with you food?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why?" He asked confused.

"Did you not hear Stef's instructions? She said for me to clean the dishes and you to practice your new audition piece. Ring any bells?" I asked slightly laughing at his expression. It was so adorable.

"No, I was too busy thinking of everything I could do to you because we're home alone." He smirked when he saw my face go red. I grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink where everyone had put their dishes and started cleaning them, trying to get my mind out of the gutter from his comment, but that was hard because he walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and started kissing my neck, like he had in my room. Apparently he remembered my sweet spot, because he ran his tongue over it, over and over, to the point where I had to grasp the counter in order to keep from falling over.

"God, Brandon, please stop. I can't concentrate." I half breathed, half said.

"That's the whole point." He smirked.

"Brandon, I have to get…these done, you…have to practice. Then…maybe we…can continue this." I had to pause in between to breath, finding it hard with his tongue moving like that.

"Fine." He said removing his lips. "But in one hour, you are all mine." He said, and then walked off and up the stairs. This hour was going to be the longest of my life.


	4. Interuptions

**Callie POV**

By the time I had finished with all of the dishes, it had only been 23 minutes. I still had 37 to go before Brandon will be done. I want to do something to occupy my time, but all I can think about is what Brandon said. _In one hour, you're all mine._ I really just want this hour to be over! I could hear Brandon playing, and I decided that if he was going to practice, so would I. I walked upstairs, and into my room I share with Mariana. I changed into normal clothing, a white sweater and grey skinny jeans with my brown combat boots. I grabbed the guitar he gave me and started strumming. I could hear Brandon fumble a few keys before he started playing smoothly. I smiled at this. I started playing this melody that my mom played me when she used to sing to me. I was softly humming the words when I heard Brandon stop playing. I was curious as to why but continued playing and humming. My back was to the door so I didn't see him standing in the doorway when I started singing.

"_I could never count all the ways, that you've changed me, baby. Everyday the sky is a deeper shade of blue, when I'm with you."_

I stopped abruptly when I heard clapping, and whipped my head around to see Brandon standing there with a smile.

"How much of that is you hear?" I asked him nervous.

"Enough." He smirked as he walked towards my bed. He sat down about a foot away from me and smiled. "What was that?" He asked still smiling.

"It's a lullaby my mom used to sing Jude and I." I spoke sadly. I looked down at the guitar and smiled. "Whenever we would have nightmares my mom would grab her guitar and play and sing." I chuckled and smiled sadly. I looked back at him. "Why are you here now? You were supposed to be practicing for an hour." I ask him. He just smirked.

"It has been a hour." When he said that, I looked over at the clock to see that he was right. I must've been so lost in my music that I lost track of time.

"Oh…" I trail off. "I guess I just lost track of time." I laughed. He took the guitar out of my hands, walked over to the wall, and laid it against the closet door, before walking back towards me.

"I did say in an hour you were all mine, didn't I?" He smirked again. I found that he loved doing that. I just giggled and pulled myself more on the bed. He sat on the side opposite of me and I wrapped my arms around my knees. He crawled towards me and kneeled in front of me. He pushed my arms out of the way and pushed my knees down. He straddled my hips and cupped my neck with one hand, and my waist with the other and he started kissing me. I kissed back and he swiped his tongue along my bottom lip. I decided to tease him like he had this morning and I wouldn't open my mouth. I knew I was going to pay for that but I didn't care. He did it again, but I continued to deny him. He pulled away and growled.

"Open your damn mouth." He spoke possessively. I whimpered when he slammed his mouth back onto mine. He dragged his tongue along my bottom lip again and I opened my mouth like he had said. He immediately started to feel around my mouth with the tip of his tongue and when he went across the roof of my mouth, I pulled away to giggle.

"What's so funny?" He questioned me.

"That tickles.' I laughed a little more before it turned into a moan because he started kissing me behind my ear, where he loved to.

"How about that?" He asked.

"No, that…just…feels amazing." I breathed out. I felt him smile against my skin. I began undoing the buttons on the shirt he had put on after breakfast. I slipped it off his shoulders and threw it on the floor. I couldn't help but stare. Brandon had abs! He pulled away from my neck and stared at my face, watching my reaction.

"Like what you see?" He smirked. God this boy can get so cocky. I trailed my fingernails down his chest and stomach. He groaned and laid his head in the crook of my neck.

"Like what you feel?" I teased him smirking. I just felt him nod. "Lay on your back.' I whisper in his ear. He does what I tell him and I straddle him. I run my fingernails all over his chest and stomach until he's short of breath. I lean down to his neck, and kiss him there.

"Cal…" He breathes out.

"Yes?" I ask him as I pull away. It was really fun to watch Brandon so flustered.

I was making him beg and he knew it.

"Please…" He pleas.

"Please what?" I smirked at him.

"Kiss me." He opens his eyes to look at me.

"Where?" I ask him.

"Everywhere." He finally says. Just as I'm about to do what he says, I hear somebody.

"Oh My God!" Mariana stood there with her hands covering her eyes and a shocked expression on her face. Oh crap.


	5. Mariana Knows

**AN: Hey guys! I forgot to do a disclaimer for the song Callie was singing. I don't own When I'm With You. If you guys are wondering what it's from, it's from the TV show, The Client List. Here is the link to hear it, because it will be in the story a lot. ** watch?v=hKKFm0BvapA. **Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Mariana POV**

"Hey, you ready to go?" Lexi asked me.

"Yeah, let me just text Brandon that we'll be out." I say as I reach into my purse to grab my phone.

_To: Brandon_

_Lex and I are gonna go to the mall. Cya l8r._

"Alright let's go." I say. We walk out the door and start towards the mal. It's close enough to Lexi's house that we can walk.

"Look, I have something to tell you." Lexi looked guilty. Oh no.

"What is it?" I ask. It couldn't be that bad.

"Me and Jesus like each other." She said kind of quietly. I had a hunch that's what she was going to say. I guess I didn't mind. I mean they are cute together and stuff. It just means Moms wont let her sleepover much anymore. "Mariana? You okay?" She asked waving her hand in front of my face.

"What? Oh yeah. Umm, that's cool. I don't really mind." I smiled. I could tell she was relieved. "But we are probably gonna have to sleep over at your house a lot more than mine." I laughed and so did she. I'm glad she told me. When we arrived at the mall, we went to like every store, Forever 21, Wet Seal, Q, Charlotte Russe, Hot Topic, Love 21, Urban Outfitters, Abercrombie, Victoria's Secret and Pink, Hollister, and ended up going to Starbucks like 7 times. It was so much fun, and it was completely honest because she told me about her and Jesus. By the time were done, it was almost 11. Wow we shopped really fast. We walked back to Lexis house so I could grab my things to walk home. I said goodbye to Lexi and walked back to my house. I figured somebody might still be asleep so I walked in carefully, and closed the door quietly. I walked up the stairs as quietly as I could with all of my stuff. I decided to just set my stuff down by the stairs and get it after I change. I walk towards my room and hear Callie talking. I was curious so I opened the door and saw the most shocking thing. Callie on top of a shirtless Brandon, and he was, begging?

"Oh My God!" I cover my eyes with my hands. I was defently going to be asking questions in a few seconds.

**AN: Sorry it's so short but I figured you guys didn't care much about this scene. I'm just still figuring out how I want to have that scene go. I'm hoping to get it up by tomorrow but I'm on vacation so I'll do my best but no promises. Love you guys :***


	6. OMG

**Brandon POV**

"Oh My God!" I saw Mariana past Callie's shoulder covering her eyes. Crap. Callie got off of me and I already missed her heat. I sat up on my elbows. Mariana had seen me many times without a shirt so I didn't really care, but she hadn't seen me underneath my foster sister, begging. That's different.

"Mariana it's not what you…actually it's probably exactly what you think." I had nothing to say. We were toast.

"OMG! You guys are together?!" She squealed. "Why didn't you tell me?!" She looked a little mad. By now she had taken her hands away, realizing that we were both decent.

"So you're okay with this?" Callie asks her. She looks so cute when she confused.

"Um Duh! You guys needed to get together. It was so obvious, the stares, the fact that you guys sit way to close for comfort, the way you two play together!" She said as she walked over to sit on the end of the bed. Callie had grabbed my shirt and handed it to me blushing.

"Are you guys gonna tell Moms?" She asked.

"If they found out, Jude and I could be sent out of the house. I'm not sure that we should, but I hate sneaking around like this." Callie said as she walked over to the side of the bed next to me. She leaned her head on my chest, I had already put my shirt back on, and I put my arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple.

"Awe! You guys are so cute!" Mariana cooed. "If you want, I'll be there when you tell them, let them know that I think it's a good idea." She smiled.

"That'd be great, I could use a friend there." Callie laughed.

"No prob. Well I'm gonna go downstairs, leave you two alone and stuff. And try not to be too loud." She winked at that last statement and walked out. I looked down at Callie and saw her blushing. It was adorable. She looked up at me and kissed me. I kissed back of course. She pulled away and pushed me back onto the bed.

"Now where were we? I believe you said something about kissing you everywhere?" She smirked at this.

"Oh god you are going to be the death of me." I threw my head groaned as she started to lift my shirt and scratch at my stomach. She put her lips just above my skin and blew. It sent shivers down my spine. She suddenly wasn't there anymore. I opened my eyes and saw her by the door smirking. God that's so frustrating. "You' re a tease you know that?" I say as I get up off the bed.

"It's a gift." She winks before walking down the hall and to the stairs. "You coming loverboy?" She winks again.

"God I love this girl." I muttered under my breath as I followed her.


	7. Sex with Brandon?

**AN: Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Hopefully I can get back to updating once a day. Also, I'm going to be giving shout outs for my favorites reviews, starting today.**

**Shout out - kicklover5 Thank you so much for your review! It was so nice! \**

**Shout out - cassiejohnson05 Thanks! I try to keep it as much Brallie as possible**

**Callie POV**

I walked down the stairs, Brandon behind me, to see Mariana watching some reality T.V. show. She looked up and smirked.

"Wow that was fast." She said eyeing both of us.

"Eww no we just talked." I said as I rolled my eyes. Brandon just stood there confused.

"Did I miss something?" Brandon asked still confused. He looked so adorable.

"She implied we had extremely quick sex, dirty minded little girl." I finished looking at Mariana.

"Really Mariana. I can't believe you think I'm that cheap. When we do have sex it will be extremely slow and romantic and hot and…" Brandon started smirking.

"Ewwwwwww Stop! Now! Ick oh god all of those images!" She cut him off covering her ears and scrunching her face up. Brandon started laughing as he wrapped is arm around my shoulders. I laugh too, but inside I'm thinking. Sex with Brandon. It sounded so foreign, forbidden, and dare I say, sexy. He was amazing, sweet, completely gorgeous, and he understood me. I just wish I could tell him I wasn't a virgin. Well not mentally. I am physically but I still like to think even though Liam took my virtue, he didn't take my innocence. He told me he wasn't. But then again, he did it out of will, while I did it out of force. I knew Brandon would be sweet and soft and gentle, that he'd whisper kind things in my ear instead of covering my mouth while I screamed, but I was so nervous. It was so painful, and was over in 3 minutes. I knew what Brandon said about it being slow and romantic, and defiantly was true, but I'm still scared. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Maraina said my name waving a hand in front of my face.

"Wow Cal, you were really lost. Some fantasies rattling around in there?" She raised her eyebrows. I didn't say anything, just looked down. "Relax. I was just kidding." She laughed a little to lighten the mood. I just looked to the side, at the kitchen and walked away from them to get something to drink. I didn't feel to well.

"Callie, what's wrong?" Brandon asked. My back was still turned to him.

_I heard my door open. It was 2 in the morning so I figured it was Liam sneaking around again. I sat up in the covers and saw him standing there smiling. I smiled back._

"_Hey there, beautiful." He said._

"_Hey…" I trailed off still smiling._

"_So I was wondering, we've been doing this awhile, and we've gotten pretty close, do you wanna, y'know?" He winked at the end. My smile faltered as I looked down._

"_Liam, I'm not ready. Not yet at least." I looked up at him._

"_Callie, don't be such a tease." He started kissing my neck. "You know you want to." He started to undo the buttons on my pajama top._

"_Liam, Liam stop. I don't want to. I'm not ready." I said trying to push me off. I didn't work and he just straddled me and ground his hips into mine. "Liam stop. Now!" I pushed him off of me enough to slap him. He looked down at me with a look of possession._

"_You're gonna regret doing that, Bitch!" He pinned my wrists to the bed and smashed his lips to mine._

"Callie? You okay?" Brandon asked as he touched my shoulder. I flinched away from him and turned around to see hurt in his eyes. "Callie." I could even hear the hurt in his voice. "Callie, what's wrong?" Mariana asked. I ran as fast as I could straight to the bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Brandon and Mariana of course followed me and Brandon held my hair back. When I was done I spit and flushed the toilet. I pushed Brandon away in leaned against the wall next to me. I started crying. A lot. All of the memories of that night came back. Brandon tried to comfort me but I kept pushing him away. He wouldn't have it anymore and he pinned my wrists to the floor like Liam had to the bed. I whimpered.

"Please don't hurt me." I came out as a whisper through my sobs. Brandon suddenly stiffened.

"Mariana, could you please give us a minute." He said through clenched teeth.

"Sure." She said. As soon as she left Brandon looked into my eyes intensely.

"Do you honestly think I would hurt you?" He asked me, almost begging.

"I…I don't know." Tears were silently streaming down my face.

"Callie. Why are you acting like this?" He asked.

"You're going to feel differently when you know." I said as I stood up and walked overt o the mirror and stared at my reflection. I was sweating a little and my slightly curled hair from last night was matted and knotted, and I looked paler that usual. I saw Brandon get up from the corner of my eye. He wrapped his arms around my waist and stared at my reflection as well.

"Callie, I will never fell differently about you." He kissed my neck. "Please."

"Do you remember what I said last night? About Liam?" I asked him staring at his eyes reflection.

"Yeah, why?" He asked. I saw his look of confusion through the mirror.

"Well, he did more than just get me and Jude kicked out of the house by blaming our relationship on me. One night, Liam, he came into my room. He asked me to, you know. I said no. Told him I wasn't ready. He just called me a tease. He force me…he forced me to have sex with him." I finished and several tears were falling out of my eyes. He looked so mad when I finished. He turned me around and pulled me closer. His lips ghosted over mine, as he brushed the tears away.

"Callie, can I kiss you?" He asked.

"Yes." I whispered. He kissed my lips, his moving slowly with mine. After about 10 seconds, he dragged his tongue along the seam of my mouth and I let him in. He was being so gentle. His hands moved up from my waist to underneath my shirt and I let out a yelp. He pulled away and looked at me with worry.

"Callie! I'm so sorry! Did I go to fast?" He asked me with franticness in his voice.

"No, your hands are just cold." I laughed. "But, we should get going anyway. Mariana is going to never let me live it down if things get to hot and heavy in here." I said as I went to grab the doorknob. Brandon's hand pulled my wrist back to face him.

"Can I ask you something first?" I just nodded. "Are you scared to have sex with me?" He looked at me with seriousness.

"I'm scared to have sex. I just hope it will be with you, and you'll understand that it probably wont happen for awhile." I looked down. He hooked his thumb underneath my chin and looked me in the eyes.

"That's perfect." He smiled, kissed me, and walked over to the door, pulling my hand along. We walked out of the bathroom, smiling, and into the living room to see Mariana sitting on the couch.

"Hey Cal, are you okay?" She asks with concern.

"I'm good. Actually, I'm great." I finished looking at Brandon, my thoughts trailing off about him.

**AN: I hope you liked this chapter. It took me several days to write because it was long, and I couldn't decide how I wanted to write it. I'm going to have an OC for Mariana so I need your guys help. Review their name, eye colour, hair colour, personality, and age. Also review how you liked this chapter. I know I said I was going to try and get a chapter up everyday but I need the OC and your guys ideas and also I have concerts I'm going to Saturday and Sunday so I probably wont be able to update it those days. Hopefully though I'll have a new chapter up later today. I will announce the winner of the OC when I get enough to choose, probably about 10. As always, Love you guys :***


	8. We got a puppy

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry about the wait, like I said, I had concerts all weekend, and I couldn't update. Ok, who saw the new episode? It was sooooooooooo good! Also, THE BRALLIE KISS! And finally, my shout outs! lettherebelove0721- It's funny, I was going to update, tomorrow but your review made me want to update today! I'm so glad to know that people really care about my writing! :* TwilightGirl2012- Haha thanks! I really like hearing that lol. Okay so my shout outs weren't the last thing. This is. My OC contest is still going on! If you need the information, it's at the bottom of my last chapter! Speaking of chapters, here's this one! **

**Brandon POV**

Callie was snuggled up to me, asleep, while me and Mariana watched another rerun of General Hospital. God, it was horrible but I wasn't really paying attention because of the beautiful girl with her head on my chest. I could hear her breathing slow and become steady. She must've fallen asleep. She looks so cute when she's asleep. Her nose twitches a little every couple minutes, kind of like a kitten and I can't help but smile. I didn't realize I was staring at her until Mariana cleared her throat.

"Ahem." She smirked. "You guys are so cute!" She half yelled/half whispered. I chuckled.

"Thanks." I smiled. I started to gently rub Callie's back and she stirred in her sleep, waking up.

"Hey." She said softly as she smiled and looked up at me from her position on my chest.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked her in the same soft tone she spoke to me with.

"Yeah, I didn't mean to throw up, it's just all the memories made me sick." She looked down a little. All of a sudden, Mariana's phone rang, making me jump a bit. Callie just laughed at me while Mariana got up to answer her phone, which was on the counter. I could slightly hear her voice traveling from the kitchen and I knew she was talking to Jesus. "You okay there Brandon, you got a little jumpy." She got up off of me and too a seat next to me, folding her knees underneath her.

"Oh haha very funny." I said sarcastically. She just laughed a little harder. Since she was laughing I decided to give her something to laugh about. I grabbed her by the waist and laid her down on the couch with me on top of her, and started tickling her sides. She just laughed harder and tried to push me off of her.

"Brandon! Brandon stop! I can't breathe!" She laughed out. I finally stopped, after a couple more seconds and just stared at her. I slowly leaned down and kissed her. She kissed back and started moving her lips against mine. The sound of the front door opening interrupted us and I heard both my moms gasp. Shit, we got caught, by the two people we were trying to hide this from. I quickly untangled myself from Callie and stood up, her following.

"Jude, can you please take the puppy into your room, and I'll call you down when dinner is ready. You can finish up some homework as well." Lena said to him. That was when I noticed Jude standing there, his face in a shocked expression. I looked back at Callie, and she looked ashamed at Judes sad expression. She must feel horrible risking his safety like that. I looked back at my mom and all I can say is she looked pissed. Lena was telling Jude something quietly so she couldn't calm my mom down. We are in so much trouble. Jude walked upstairs with the puppy, which is a husky by the way, and my mom motioned for us to sit. She and Lena sat next to each other on the chair in front of us as we sat down on the couch with a respectful distance between us.

"Do you mind telling me what the hell you two were doing making out on the couch?!" Mom said, as she got progressively louder. By now Mariana had finished talking to Jesus and was now back in the living room, hearing my mom yell.

"Hey, what's going on?" Mariana asks.

"It appears your brother and Callie are together." Lena said calmly.

"Yeah I know." She says, crossing her arms, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What's your point?" She was defending us, wow. She really was a good sister.

"My point, young lady, is that it is against the rules. Foster siblings are not allowed to do anything. Ever." Mom said as she stood up. "And I can't believe that after I just told you this last night, you went behind my back, and disobeyed me, B." I felt bad enough as it is, that only made it worse.

"Mom, we didn't mean for this to happen, it just did." I said standing up as well. Lena sat there calm as ever, just with a disappointed look on her face. Callie remained speechless.

"How did you not mean for this to happen. You knew my rules, and the system rules. You lived them basically all your life, yet you broke them." She practically yelled.

"Stef, calm down. We don't even know the whole story." Lena said trying to comfort her. It didn't work.

"Oh really mom. You didn't mean to divorce Dad. You didn't mean to become gay. You didn't mean to fall in love with Lena. Yet you did against your father's beliefs that you lived with practically your whole life." I said. Wow. I actually went there. It seemed to do the trick though. Mom seemed speechless. So did Mariana. I guess she couldn't believe I just said that too.

"Could the three of you please go upstairs. Mom and I have to talk." Lena said. I nodded and the three of us left the room and walked up the stairs. Callie and Mariana went to the left while I went straight. I looked back to see Callie staring at me, looking like she was about to cry.

"This is what I was afraid of!" She screamed at me before storming into her room and slamming the door. God I really messed up.

"Yeah, you did." I turned around to see Jude standing there. I looked confused. "And yes you said that out loud." He said as he walked back into Jesus' room. I just walked into my room and lay down on my bed. Before I knew it, I had cried myself to sleep with one thought._ I'm in love with Callie Jacob._

**Callie POV**

I felt bad for yelling at Brandon, but I was just so mad at myself, I needed to yell at someone.

I grabbed the duffle underneath my bed and start packing my clothes into it.

"What are you doing?" Mariana asked sadly.

"Packing. Your mom's aren't gonna let me stay, so might as well get a head start." I said coldly. All I wanted was to be with Brandon, talk to him, and kiss him, normal girly stuff. Instead I felt like crap for doing this Jude. AGAIN! God, I'm a lousy sister.

"You don't know that! Brandon made a good point about Mom being gay and maybe because of that they with let you stay. Plus you guys are too cute for them to let you not stay." I smiled and so did she. I wiped away the tears that spilled out of my eyes. Mariana and me talked for about another hour until we heard Stef and Lena call all of us.

"Kids, can you come down here please?" Stef yelled. I got up and shakily walked out the door and in the hall to see Jude walking passed us. I felt so bad.

"I don't think Brandon heard, I'll just go get him really quickly." I said to Mariana.

"Okay, but hurry." She said as she walked downstairs with Jude. I walked into Brandon's room and saw him curled up in a ball, sleeping. How cute. I walked over too him and all my remorse started fading with every step. I shook him awake and he looked at me before standing up.

'I'm sorry I yelled at you, but Stef and Lena want us downstairs. I think they have their decision." I say as I pull him to the door.

"Okay, but first, just incase, last kiss?" I looked at him before pulling his head down and kissing him softly on the lips for a couple seconds and then pulled away, dragging him out of his room so we could walk downstairs. I saw everyone, minus Jesus who is going to be very confused when he gets home, sitting in the living room and I took a seat next to Jude, Brandon sitting next to me. I grasped Jude's hand and looked at Stef and Lena.

"Well, after discussing it for awhile, we have decided that…" This was it.

**AN: DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFHANGER! Haha sorry guys but I just had to! Sorry it took me two weeks to update but this chapter just took me forever to figure out, and it was my longest chapter ever at 1618 words! Anyway, I'll updtae soon and you guys should go check out my other story, I Do. It's still Brallie. As always, Love you guys :***


	9. Can We Get Back to Kissing

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! FYI my OC contest is still running! Hope you guys like it and check out my other story I Do, which I will be updating soon. Here's the next chapter.**

**Shout Outs!**

**KewlioKewlchic- Haha but it makes it more interesting! Lol**

**lettherebelove0721- OMG lol I wish I could've seen that! Haha love ya! :***

* * *

*******Also, everyone, I just want to say how greatful I am to have you guys as readers, and reading your reviews always makes me smile. My story already has like 70 reviews and almost 15,000 views! You guys make wrinting worth it and I want you to know, that you are not my readers. No. You are my FRIENDS, and I will always love you!*******

* * *

**Callie POV**

"We've decided that, Callie and Jude are staying with us, and you two can be together, but please keep it on the down low." Stef said, and I breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god! Jude got up and hugged me.

"I'm sorry Callie, I didn't mean to be a jerk." He whispered so that I was the only one who could hear him.

"Hey Jude, did you leave the puppy in your room? Why don't you go play with him until dinner? I will come up to get you when it's done." Lena smiled, and so did Jude as he walked upstairs. When he was gone, I decided to ask the one question burning in my brain.

"Why are you allowing us to be together? You were so mad." I asked Stef.

"Do you want me to un-allow it?" She laughed.

"No! I-I m-mean I…" I stuttered and she just laughed more.

"But I meant what I said. Keep this relationship private. I don't want anything going around school. Oh and I also don't want to catch you guys making out on the couch again." I blushed a deep shade of red and Brandon stood up taking my hand in his.

"Sorry, that was my fault." Brandon said chuckling.

"Ok well, Mom and I are going to start dinner, Mariana finish your homework, and you two, behave yourselves." She smirked as they walked into the kitchen, and I blushed even harder. Mariana stood up and squealed.

"Yay! You guys can be together!" She was almost jumping for joy. I just ignored her and looked at Brandon, whose eyes were fixated on me.

"You're so cute when you blush." He smiled, and leaned down to kiss me. It was short and sweet and made me giggle when we pulled away.

"Well I'll just leave you guys alone then.' She smirked for probably the 100th time today.

"So, Mom's said no making out on the couch, but they didn't say anything about my room." He smiled as he dragged me along with him, me giggling the whole way upstairs.

When we got to his room, I sat down on his bed while he closed the door. He walked over to me, leaned down, and kissed me. My legs we dangling off the bed and he was leaning so far down that we were both in an uncomfortable position, so I laid back, pulling him with me. I pulled away about a minute later and looked at him, biting my lip. He groaned.

"Please, I told you to not do that." He said staring at my lips. I just laughed.

"Can we talk for a little bit?" I asked him. He nodded and got off of me, and sat against the headboard. I got up and sat next to him.

"Are you okay? About Liam I mean?" I asked looking at him.

"Callie, Of course I'm okay." He said, and his face softened. "I just think we should tell Mom's. They already approve of us, I'm sure if you explain what happened they'd understand." He said.

"You think?" I asked.

"I know." He smiled.

"Can we get back to kissing now? We seem to do that pretty well." I smiled and leaned in.

"Sure, but be quiet this time, Jude's up here." He smirked and I just blushed, and kissed him.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it! Review what you thought! As always, love you all :*!**


	10. By help, do you mean do your math Again

**AN: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I haven't chosen the OC yet, but that contest is still going on! This chapter was really fun to write! On with my Shout Outs! **

**Sylvieeeee – Lol OMG! I didn't even know it was on Switched At Birth, but now that you say that, I remember it. It was the scene between Bay and Emmet right? Lol and thanks!**

**Catarina (Guest) – haha thanks! I hope they are good feelings though lol. Oh god I just realized how that sounds lol who cares! :)**

**lettherebelove0721 – Thanks so much! It means a lot that you check for updates all the time. And I'd have to say Austin & Ally, Switched at Birth, Twisted, Big Bang Theory, How I Met Your Mother, Under the Dome, Legend of Korra, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Danny Phantom, Dollhouse, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Total Drama Island, Degrassi, Flight 29 Down, Fringe, Teen Titans, The Fosters (DUH!) and a ton other lol. Sorry it was so many. Lol**

**Also, I Do will be updated soon so you guys who haven't checked it out yet, should! **

**On with chapter! Which by the way is going to be all fluff!**

* * *

**Callie POV**

After kissing, dinner, explaining everything to a very confused Jesus, and being told all the rules by Stef and Lena (1: Keep everything on a PG level in front of people. 2: Keep everything on a PG-13 level by yourselves, meaning no sex. 3: No sex in this house whatsoever. 4: If you do have sex, outside this house mind you, use a condom please. 5: Keep the door open for the room you are in. And 6: Curfew for you guys when you go on dates is 10:30.) Brandon and I were back up in the room I share with Mariana, on the bed, kissing. Nothing that couldn't be shown in a movie I'd let Jude see, but probably not what I'd really want him to see. Suddenly, Brandon pulled away. I looked at him curiously.

"Let me take you on a date." He said, no hesitation in his voice.

"Ummm, I'm not really all for dates…" I started to protest but Brandon's puppy dog eyes were too much so I had to give in. "Fine, you know, puppy dog eyes are a good look on you." I smirked. "Although, I can think of a few things that look good off of you as well." I said looking down at his shirt, then looking back up at his face, which had a smirk on it. "Cocky bastard." I muttered as I pulled his neck down to meet his lips hard. I smiled into the kiss and he slipped his tongue into my mouth, tickling the roof of it, causing me to giggle and pull away.

"I love that sound." He smiled. I looked at him strangely. "Your giggle. It's so cute." He said as he kissed the tip of my nose. It's weird how we can go from teasing, to hot and heavy, to cute. It just shows how amazing we are together. He was still on top of me, since we were laying down, and I sat up slightly, holding my weight on my elbows, tossing my hair over my shoulder, exposing my neck slightly, causing me to shiver.

"So where do you want to go foe this date?" I asked him. He looked down at me, drifting off, probably think of where.

"How about the beach? Tomorrow at 7?" He asked smiling.

"Sounds good." I smiled back. He just looked at my lips before quickly looking back up into my eyes, and just as he was about to kiss me again, Jude walked in.

Oh, ewww." He said, covering his eyes like Mariana had. Brandon got off of me at sat next to me on the bed.

"Sorry Jude. You should start knocking." I laughed as he uncovered his eyes and smiled slightly.

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my math again?" He asked, looking hopeful.

"By help, do you mean actually help, or do it for you like last time?" I smirked and he just looked down trying to stifle a laugh. "Sure kid, I'll help. Be right in your room." I smiled as he just nodded.

"Thanks Cal!" He smiled as he ran out of the room. I looked over at Brandon.

"Looks like I gotta go." I said. He just grabbed my waist sideways, since we were lying down next to each other, and buried his face in my neck, inhaling deeply.

"I don't want you to leave." He mumbled into my skin, kissing my neck. I moaned slightly, before pushing him away.

"Brandon, Jude needs my help." I tried to get up but he just pulled me back down onto the bed, laughing a little.

"But I need _you_." He said in a husky voice.

"Brandon…" I warned

"Callie…" He said in the same tone.

"If I don't go help him, he's going to start wondering what we are doing, and then things might get bad." I said and he sighed.

"Fine. But come into my room when your done, and then we can have another one of our music sessions." He smirked.

"Music session, or make-out session?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Probably both." I just laughed before pecking his lips, and standing up, straightening my shirt and flattening my hair.

"I'll be in as soon as I can." I smiled and walked out, humming a song quietly.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter! It was so fun to just write fluff lol. So I was thinking about having Connor and Jude be together. What do you guys think? Also, Stef and Lena's secret will be coming out soon! Review what you guys thought, and your thoughts on Connor and Jude! I always like to hear what you guys liked and didn't like because it helps me construct the perfect story for everyone! Don't worry this story is not even close to being ¼ the way done. I have a lot of ideas for it and I really hope you all stick around to read them haha. As always, Love you guys :***


	11. The Date (Part 1)

**AN: Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! It was my brother's birthday and then I stayed the past two days and nights at my friends house for her brothers birthday! Also, with school starting up for me soon, I probably wont be able to update on a daily basis :(. Sorry! I'll try to update at least 3 times a week though! Anyway, on with my Shout Outs!**

**lettherebelove0721- Haha thanks! And I never thought about that bout Total Drama Island, but now that you mention it, you're totally right! :)**

**Catapapalilar x3- Haha yeah, I completely get your point! Believe me! I just thought that with Jude growing up with gay parents, he'd be more likely to have a gay relationship, and a lot of people want it to be with Connor. But I was just thinking about making Jude bisexual, not completely gay, so that it makes more sense for his age!**

**mariska-fan-4-life- Haha thanks! Brallie and Wyallie had been my two head to head couples and then reading other fanfics made me more Brallie! I'm glad I had the same effect! Also, yeah I think that not only would it be a cute scene, I think it'd be a fun scene to write!**

**SarcasticallyMe- Totes #Twinning! Lol me being an absolute weirdo :P**

**Catarina (Guest)- OMG! Lol I'm literally rolling on the floor! The wink face was the best part lol! **

**TeamDelena97- Haha thanks! Little messages like those make my day! :)**

**Sorry there were so many Shout Outs but I had a lot to respond to! I will be updating I Do soon as well! **

**Also, the idea for this set of chapters isn't all mine! I got some help from lettherebelove0721 so give her some credit!**

* * *

****IMPORTANT!**! I'm thinking about creating an instagram for this fanfiction account! Basically I'd give you guys sneak peeks at chapters and post photos and stuff. Review what you guys think and what else you think should go on that instagram!**

**Okay, now that I'm done boring you, I can get on with my story!**

* * *

**Callie POV**

It was 6:37 and Mariana was having a field day having me try on different outfits. Some were a little too fancy for the beach, but she just said it was good reference for when Brandon takes me out again. She also convinced Brandon and I that She, Jesus, and the mom's should come along, to make sure that everything goes perfectly and that nothing too R rated happened. Stef's words, not mine. Jude was going over to Connor's again, so I didn't have to worry about him. Even though the whole family was going to be at the date, we were going to be by the dock, where as they will be still in looking distance but far enough away, by the lighthouse. Mariana had already softly curled my hair, and put my make-up on, which was a simple pimple pink smoky eye. Now she was just focusing on my clothes. Well technically her clothes. Turns out we are the same size. After about 15 more minutes, it was 6 minutes until my date and she had finally decided on an outfit for me. It was a simple strapless baby pink dress that went about 2 ½ inches above my knee, with some gold bangles and earrings, gold gladiator sandals, and my mom's old silver heart locket that she gave me about a week before she passed. When I looked in the mirror, I had to admit, I looked good. I was scared that Brandon was going to do something drastic with his family near by. He usually couldn't keep his hands off me when I was in my usually clothes. He was going to lose it, but somehow, I'll live with that thought. I smirked just thinking about it. I smoothed out the dress and then looked back at Mariana who was admiring her work.

"You sure this isn't too dressy? I mean we are only going to the beach." I said as I fidgeted with my bracelets.

"Don't worry. I told Jesus to make sure Brandon wore a nice dress shirt and jeans. So you'll be the picture perfect couple!" She squealed and I just laughed at her. "Here's your purse, and I put your phone, some mints, and your lip gloss in there, considering it might get ruined." She smirked and I just rolled my eyes. "So you and Brandon are going to go now and then we are all going to go in about 15 minutes, enough time for you guys to get all cozy by the dock, and we'll be just by the lighthouse." She smiled and then looked at the clock. It was 7:01.

"Well he's probably waiting downstairs. C'mon!" She said as she pulled me out of the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen where Brandon was sitting talking with Stef and Lena. He was wearing a black button down dress shirt with the top two buttons undone, revealing some of his lightly tanned skin, and white skinny jeans that he obviously borrowed from Jesus. They were at least a size too small, so they were tighter than usual, and I swear, they couldn't have fit him more perfectly clinging to everything, and I mean everything, amazingly, and a pear of black converse with white laces. Mariana cleared her throat, and Brandon looked over towards us, and I swear, I wish I had a camera to capture his expression. It was priceless. His eyes were wide and he choked slightly on his water. Stef and Lena just gasped.

"Callie, sweetie, you look beautiful." Stef breathed out.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Lena said smiling.

"Well they stole everything I was going to say." Brandon said sarcastically, looking at them. He looked back at me.

"Callie, there are no words to describe how utterly breathtaking you are." He said as he stood up, walking over to me, and pushing a strand of hair behind my ear.

"He gets that charm from you." Lena said, looking at Stef. She smiled and they kissed. Brandon and I just laughed.

"Alright you two. We'll be down by the lighthouse around 7:30, so no funny business." Stef laughed when they pulled away.

"Yes, I know, you gave me this lecture already. We wont do anything, and blah blah blah." Brandon laughed as he grabbed his phone, slipping it in his back pocket, and his keys. He grabbed my hand.

"Shall we go?" He asked.

"We shall." I smiled and we walked to the door and outside, smiling like weirdo's the whole way to his car.

* * *

**AN: I've decided to split this chapter into 3 parts. The next chapter will be Brandon getting ready, and the 3****rd**** will be the actual date! Review what you thought and what you think about an instagram for this account. (Info on top AN). Thanks again lettherebelove0721 for the help! As always, love you guys! :***


	12. AN and Sneak Peek

**Hey guys! Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but that's why at the bottom of this announcement, I gave you guys a sneak peek at my next chapter, which should be up tomorrow night! Okay, so the announcement is that I created an instagram account for my profile and stories on . I will give you sneak peeks and tell you when I will update and stuff like that! You can follow me and comment what I should do and things like that. It's the same as my author name. It's tlokatlabstwxaas! Alright, now that I'm done with that, here's the sneak peak! (BTW, this will be in the middle of the chapter).Hope you like it.**

**Brandon POV**

Mariana cleared her throat and I turned my head in her direction, and I choked slightly on the water I was drinking, my eyes widening. Callie. Was. Beautiful. I swear, a dress that short shouldn't be legal, although it was probably Mariana's. And that color pink looked gorgeous on her, the way it contrasted with her slightly tanned skin, making it looked even tanner. Her make-up was light, but angelic, and her hair, god I just wanted to run my hands through it. The gloss on her lips made me want to kids them even more than I usually do. She looked like a goddess.


	13. The Date (Part 2)

**Hey guys! Like I said yesterday, I have my instagram for this account on fanfiction. It's tlokatlabstwxaas, so follow me for extra notifications, and sneak peeks to chapters! Here are my Shout Outs.**

**Catarina- Haha thanks! Lol don't we all just love nervous Brandon? ;) That will be in the next chapter! haha :) :***

**allyboo222- Thanks so much! I really try my hardest to make the story appeal to everyone! Also, I did get an instagram, all the info is up there and in my last chapter! :)**

**lettherebelove0721- OMG haha! Don't worry, I do the same things for my favorite Austin & Ally fanfictions! Thanks so much but, you don't have to be starstuck :). I'm just a regular girl who loves to write! Love you :* :)**

**Catapapalilar x3- Haha thanks! And social networking isn't all that it's cracked up to be lol ;)**

**jessy0622- Don't worry, nothing bad happens on the date lol. But I can't say that something doesn't happen later that strains their relationship…but who knows… ;)**

**Okay, now that that's done, here's part 2 in the 3 part date series!**

**Brandon POV**

Jesus had convinced me to wear probably the tightest jeans in the world. Although the black dress shirt I was wearing felt like silk so I guess that makes up for it. After I was dressed I had about half an hour until 7, so I went downstairs to wait. Moms were in the kitchen so I just sat down and talked to them. We just talked about how they were going to be on the beach, and to not do anything I would let a guy do with Mariana. Soon enough, it was 7:02. Just then they were downstairs.

Mariana cleared her throat and I turned my head in her direction, and I choked slightly on the water I was drinking, my eyes widening. Callie. Was. Beautiful. I swear, a dress that short shouldn't be legal, although it was probably Mariana's. And that color pink looked gorgeous on her, the way it contrasted with her slightly tanned skin, making it looked even tanner. Her make-up was light, but angelic, and her hair, god I just wanted to run my hands through it. The gloss on her lips made me want to kids them even more than I usually do. She looked like a goddess.

"Callie, sweetie, you look beautiful." Mom had breathed out. Of course she meant in a motherly way though.

"Absolutely gorgeous." Lena said, again in a motherly way.

"Well, they stole everything I was going to say." I said sarcastically, looking at my moms. I walked over to Callie, who just looked up at me at smiled when I pushed a lock of hair out of her face. "Callie, there are no words to describe how utterly breathtaking you are." She just blushed and fluttered her eyes unknowing, making her even more gorgeous.

"He gets that charm from you." I hear Lena say behind me. I looked at them and saw them kissing and Callie and I both chuckled softly and smiled.

"Alright you two. We'll be down by the lighthouse around 7:30, so no funny business." Mom laughed when they pulled away.

"Yes, I know, you gave me this lecture already. We wont do anything, and blah, blah, blah." I laughed as I grabbed his phone, slipping it into my back pocket, and my car keys. I grabbed Callie's hand and pulled her slightly towards the door.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

"We shall." She smiled and we walked to the door and outside, smiling like weirdo's the whole way to my car.

**AN: Sorry it was the same scene, but this scene was important to me because it was their first date. Okay, what did you guys think? Review please! As always, love you guys! :***


	14. AN (SO SORRY)

**Okay, so after reading reviews, I got confused as to why people were saying that the chapter was for I Do. I realize I accidently clicked F2C2 instead of F1AN2 in my Doc Manager. I'm such an idiot. Lol sorry 'bout that!**

* * *

**AN: Hey Guys! I am so sorry that I kept you waiting almost A MONTH! I just went back to school late august and it's been pretty hectic. Also I had some pretty bad writers block. I know how annoying it is to have to wait so long for a story update. I'm going to update this story over the weekend along with I Do. I'm really super sorry! **

**Also, review what you think I should do for this story and I Do! And follow my instagram for my account, tlokatlabstwxass!**

**Again I'm really really really really really super sorry! Love you all! :***

**PS, I'm thinking about doing PLL fanfics as well. Review what you think about that too!**


	15. STUPID COMPUTERS!

**AN: MY WORD SOFTWARE HASN'T BEEN WORKING FOR LIKE 4 DAYS! ARGGGGGG! I'll have the new chapters up by Saturday! Pinkie Promise!**


	16. The Date (Part 3)

**AN: Like I said, Saturday! Anyway On with my story! No time for Shout Outs.**

**Callie POV**

"So, how are things with your dad?" I asked him. We were sitting in the rocks, looking out to the ocean. My head was on Brandon's shoulder.

"They're good. I wish that I didn't have to break his heart by saying I couldn't live with him, but that would mean not being with you." He said as he turned his head to kiss my temple. I giggled.

"Thanks." I smiled. We went into a silence. You know that kind of comfortable silence when you know the other person has the same butterflies you do and you don't need words to show it. It was that kind of silence. After about a minute, he broke said silence.

"I've been thinking." I cut him off.

"Ah so that's why I smelled smoke. I was worried there was a fire." He nudged my shoulder playfully.

"Oh haha. Anyway, I meant about Jude. He's been spending a lot of time with Connor lately. Do you think he might like him? I mean like more as a friend thing?" He sounded confused.

"I don't know. I noticed that too. I think he's being influenced by you moms." I laughed a little and so did he.

"Maybe." We slipped back into that silence. Suddenly he stood up, pulling me with him.

"What?" I asked confused. He just smiled, took my hand and led me to the beach. What is it?" I asked. I was confused as to why we left the rocks

"Well I would've done this over there, but I was scared that there were rocks in the water." He said as he stopped and smirked. I backed away from him.

"No. No don't you dare." He just smirked bigger and picked me up. "Put me down!

"Not happening sweetheart!" He threw me into the water, diving in after me. I came up for air.

"I hate you!" I laughed out.

"No you don't! If you did, you wouldn't let me do this." He kissed me, and I kissed back.

**AN: I'm actually going to split the date into 2 or 3 parts depending how long I want to make it. But here is your chapter! Hope you like it and review what you thought! I will have a new chapter up by next Saturday and will update I Do by Monday! As always, Love you guys :***


End file.
